sighmoantouchfeel
by Harmony Sunsinger
Summary: Gift!fic for browneyedmami at inuholidays; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are two brothers who have a hard time sharing anything, especially the club that both own. Things wait to gets crazy until closing. Warning: sexual content. IK, SessKag, SessSan, SanMir


Title: sighmoantouchfeel

Rating: Mature

Genre: Romance, Smut, Song!fic

Pairing: Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/San

Word Count: 2559

Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are two brothers who have a hard time sharing anything – especially the club that both own. Things mostly wait to get crazy until the club closes…

A/N: Inspired by Anna Nalick's "2 AM (Breathe)"

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season._

_Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right to criticize._

"No, I did inventory _last_ night!"

"And you will do it again tonight."

Inuyasha growled. "Look here, Sesshomaru-!"

The taiyoukai peered down at his half-human brethren, his lips twitching slightly at the angry look on Inuyasha's face – which he merely found to be amusing. "Good job, oniisan," he said to the _hanyou_ in a rather condescending tone. "You know my name."

Inuyasha grit his teeth, glaring up into the cocky bastard's cocky face. "Why, you…"

"Sesshomaru-kun!"

Both males stopped and turned at the sound of the shrill female voice emanating from the store room; Sesshomaru dropped his clipboard and pen, dashing across the now-deserted dance floor. The brothers' nightclub, The Red Room, had been closed for nearly twenty minutes now, and they both knew that it was going to be a long night already. Inuyasha was hot on the taiyoukai's heels as they practically flew through the almost empty building, passing Miroku and Sango standing, stock still, at one of the bars.

Sesshomaru entered the room swiftly, his golden eyes taking in the sight awaiting him. There was Kagome, on her back, her large, protruding belly heaving as adrenaline whispered its way through her veins. "I-I think I'm okay," she told the brothers as Inuyasha entered right behind Sesshomaru. "I just slipped is all." She gave them both a reassuring smile as Sesshomaru helped her to her feet.

"Keh!" Inuyasha cried out, his face filled with worry. "We should probably take you to the ER – you know, to make sure the baby's all right," he corrected slyly after sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru and catching the older youkai's troubled look.

Sesshomaru shot his half-brother a perturbed look. "This Sesshomaru is perfectly capable of taking care of his mate and pup, halfbreed."

Inuyasha flushed a deep red, quietly excusing himself from the room; Kagome stared after him, a look of surprise evident on her face. Blinking, she turned back to her husband. "Why did you have to go and do that?"

He raised one silver eyebrow at her. "Do what?" he asked, stepping away from her. She followed him over to the shelf, where he proceeded to pull out a towel and toss it onto the cement floor, effectively soaking up the clear spill that had sent Kagome sprawling onto her back.

"Why do you have to remind him time and time again of what _you_ have that _he_ doesn't?" the miko demanded.. "I mean, it isn't enough that we're married and mated and about to become parents – you have to shove that in his face every chance you get?"

Sesshomaru was silent, and Kagome took that as him ignoring her. She huffed, turning away and waddling to the door.

"He loves you."

She stopped, her heart skipping a beat just as her palm pressed against the doorknob. She tried to keep her breathing steady and even, pursing her lips together before answering, "I know." She pulled the door open and left, shutting it gently behind her. Sesshomaru stood there, staring down at the white towel as the stain from the spill spread, dampening it… darkening it. His eyes narrowed.

Something wasn't right.

_Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year._

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him…_

In the main office, Inuyasha sat at his wooden desk, which was across from Sesshomaru's metal one. He played with the keys on the keyboard of his computer, staring at the monitor without really seeing it.

What he was seeing was her soft, porcelain skin, reddening beneath his touch… Her cheeks especially. She always turned this light pink color when he came near her, and it amused him to no end – while also starting a fire in his loins. He could taste her sighs, smell her moans, feel her need; everything about the bitch was so intense and so passionate that it was tangible in some way.

Her hair was so long and thick and perfectly midnight black that it felt like she was showering him with darkness as she settled atop him, her legs straddling him just right. The feeling of the insides of her thighs pressed against his hips and waist was one that he just couldn't ignore, and Inuyasha lay there on his back, completely frozen, as she leaned forward. Her bright eyes never left his, and she paused just a moment before capturing his lips with hers, her tongue parting the soft appendages and exploring the hot, moist, hidden world of his mouth. Inuyasha shuddered as her warm tongue ran along the length of one of his fangs; his already hardened cock was throbbing, aching for her…

A knock at the office door brought him out of his smoky daydream, and Inuyasha sat up straight, blinking the images of his love lost out of his eyes. "C-come in!" he called.

The doorknob clicked as it turned, and Kagome opened the door slowly, giving her brother-in-law a small smile as she entered. "Hey," she said, maneuvering her not so slim frame through the doorway, careful of her baby bump. Shutting the door behind her, she locked it and turned to face him.

Inuyasha, unsure of what to do in this awkward situation, stood, remaining beside his desk, hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets. "You haven't been alone with me… since…" His amber eyes glanced at the wall before meeting her eyes. She looked away from him.

"I just wanted to come in here and tell you that I'm sorry," she said softly, still not daring to look at him. "You know. For what Sesshomaru said. He can be a real jerk sometimes."

Kagome jumped when she heard a loud noise. Her head shot up, eyes falling on her brother-in-law; his fist had met the hard wood of the desktop, creating the harsh sound. His long silver hair hung before him in a curtain, guarding his face from her sight. She gasped when she heard his growl. "If he's such a jerk…" Inuyasha started, but he stopped when he tilted his head, his hair falling away to reveal moistened eyes; he was startled by the shocked look on his sister-in-law's face.

Sighing, he used the palm of his rough hand to push his hair out of his face, turning to face her completely.. "If my brother is such a jerk… why won't you leave him?"

Kagome didn't react. She seemed to be frozen to her very core, and she couldn't stop the new freefall of tears that streamed down her already puffy cheeks. With her hormones in as bad shape as they were, she had a hard time roping in all of her anxiety, her wants and needs and overwhelming lust for the man standing just a few feet before her.

They knew it was wrong, what they had done; they were practically brother and sister now, after all. She'd married Sesshomaru after the taiyoukai had been there to pick up the shattered remains of Kagome's heart once Inuyasha was done with it.

But the younger brother had never truly escaped his tie to Kagome Higurashi.

The one time that Kagome had ever betrayed Sesshomaru, she and her brother-in-law/ex-boyfriend had been closing up the nightclub. This was only a few days before Sango and Miroku's wedding would take place on the dancefloor in the main part of the building, and Kagome wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for the event.

Somehow, there was one look, three muttered words, and sister found herself falling into brother's arms, lips meeting lips, hands meeting back, eyes finding nothing but golden irises that were just a shade darker than the ones she was used to. Her chest had tightened and her breath had escaped her as her thin fingers knotted in the hanyou's thick mane, and Kagome had a feeling that she would never cry out as loudly or orgasm as profoundly as she had that one early morning when she made love to Inuyasha on the dirty carpet of the office.

When she'd gone to the doctor a month later and found out that she was pregnant, she'd been terrified – until she shared the sordid tale with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi hadn't hesitated to smile at her daughter and quench the young woman's fears. "Your infidelity with Inuyasha will remain hidden," she told Kagome, who just gave her a tearful, confused look. "You are the Shikon Miko, right?" she asked her daughter. Kagome nodded, still puzzled by her mother's lack of reaction. "Well, the Shikon Miko has this strange genetic anomaly that can't be explained. Basically, when you reproduce, Kagome, the baby will be of the same ethnicity as the father. It'll be hanyou like Inuyasha, and no one outside this family knows of that little secret. Sesshomaru will be none the wiser, especially since he and Inuyasha look so much alike, what with the silver hair and gold eyes." Rumiko smirked as Hojo entered the sitting room with a pair of mugs steaming with hot cocoa. He smiled at Kagome before handing each woman a drink. "Don't worry, dear; everything will work out. You'll see."

As Kagome stood in the office, staring Inuyasha down, she thought on her mother's words. She hadn't revealed the truth to Inuyasha – that the child growing in her womb was, in fact, his. She didn't want to ruin what this baby meant. It was a creation of love, and letting Inuyasha know that such a blatant affair had brought it into being would defile everything this baby would stand for.

She never did answer him; bowing her head, Kagome just stepped back, reaching behind her and unlocking the door. "Gomen, Inuyasha," she murmured, her eyes on the floor as she opened the door and left the room. The Red Room's co-owner just stood there a moment longer, still huffy from the turn of events.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel._

_You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around._

Sango watched closely as Kagome exited the office, and she knew that her best friend had probably left a pretty pissy Inuyasha behind. Sighing and shaking her head, she returned to her usual closing task behind the bar – restocking.

She hated it. If she could ditch it, she would; but Sango was a bartender, and she had honor. Snorting, she realized that she was out of vodka.

"Made a lot of martini's tonight, eh?" she asked her husband, who was just a little ways further down the length of the bar from her, making notes on the inventory sheet as they both went along. Using the counter to pull herself back up to her feet, Miroku just glanced up at her with a wry smile, never ceasing his writing. "Yep," he answered as Sango walked away, toward the store room right next to their bar. "And we need more olives, too."

She stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing into storage.

Sesshomaru was still inside, and boss regarded employee with a cool, even gaze. "Is she still out there?"

Sango blinked, knowing full well what Sesshomaru was really asking. _Did she go running straight to Inuyasha?_ was what the taiyoukai _really_ meant, and the former demon slayer knew better than to answer truthfully.

"Yeah," she replied nonchalantly, her eyes leaving his to scan the room for the vodka and olives she needed. "She went to go check out the other bars for me and Miroku." Sango let loose a light chuckle as she approached one of the shelves, locating her prey. "I think she _and_ Inuyasha get too pissy too quick for their own good sometimes." Still smiling, she knelt down and reached forward, her hand grasping the rather small jar of olives before standing straight again.

She turned, and Sesshomaru caught her with one arm before she stumbled backward in surprise. Sango hadn't expected her taiyoukai boss to sneak up on her like that. As she stared up into his eyes, her mouth agape from her loss of words, her mind whirred with impossible and illogical thoughts: _Why is Sesshomaru-san so close to me? And why is he giving me that look? Could he… be _attracted _to me??_

Slowly, Sesshomaru inched his face closer and closer to hers, and something in the air sparked and fizzled, forcing Sango into action. She pushed herself up on her toes, her face meeting his halfway; their lips connected, and both of them felt the rush of lust blow right through them.

Amid the confusion, Sango's brain could only allow itself to hold a single thought: _Is this the way Inuyasha makes Kagome feel?_

When the kiss ended, employer and subordinate broke apart, neither fully sure of the purpose for the adulterous act they had just committed. Sango stared at the inuyoukai, somewhat fearful of his reaction. "S-Sesshomaru-san…" she mumbled, her mahogany eyes wide and bright beneath the fluorescent lights of the store room.

He finally looked at her, and the expression on his face was something she couldn't remember ever seeing before – his features were so soft, so worn, so amazingly and brilliantly open and receptive… Sango felt, in that one moment, that if she reached forward to touch him, she would feel his soul beneath his fingers. Not even Miroku had given her such a feeling, and to think that she was seeing this in _Sesshomaru_ of all people… It astounded her, to say the least.

Sango swallowed, breaking the silence. Before her eyes, Sesshomaru's expression hardened, his face becoming a cold mask of aloofness. Suddenly, Sango realized that Sesshomaru was more human than he let anyone else know. He had a spirit, and he had wants and needs, just like any other man; he just didn't wear his entire heart on his sleeve like most humans did.

Deep inside her, a new respect for Sesshomaru was born.

Stepping back, Sesshomaru cleared his throat, reaching above her to the top shelf. Sango tilted her head back, watching with wondering eyes as his fingers curled around a single, plastic bottle of vodka. Pulling it down, he handed it to her, finally meeting her eyes. "Is that all you needed, slayer?" he asked her, his tone even.

Slowly, Sango nodded, clutching both the jar of olives and the bottle of vodka against her chest. Both containers were cool against the bare skin of her chest, still heated and tingling from its contact with Sesshomaru. She stepped around him, leaving the store room and deciding not to get into the middle of his and Kagome's marital problems any more. _Maybe they should just man up and get a divorce…_ she thought as she returned to Miroku's side. But when she looked up into her husband's face, his sincere eyes, his playful grin… Sango couldn't help but understand her friend's predicament. _It's too hard to hurt them…_

_Life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button now_


End file.
